


-

by L_arbito



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_arbito/pseuds/L_arbito
Summary: 脑子混乱所以内容混乱。看懂看不懂随缘。
Relationships: George Milton & Lennie Small
Kudos: 3





	-

**Author's Note:**

> 脑子混乱所以内容混乱。看懂看不懂随缘。

“讲讲咱们的未来。”  
“我们会拥有一小片地，会养头牛、养只猪、一群鸡。我们会在地上种苜蓿——”  
“给兔子吃。”  
“由我来照顾兔子。”  
“由你来照顾兔子。”  
“我们靠地生活——我们什么时候才能去？”  
“很快就能去，你跟我。”  
“我跟你。”  
“所有人都会好好地对你。不会再有任何麻烦了。没人会伤害别人，也没人会偷东西。”  
“我还以为你在生我的气，乔治。”  
“没有，莱尼。我没生气。我从来没生过你的气，现在也一样。我想让你知道这一点。”  
“那我们现在就去吧，现在就去买下那块地。”  
“没问题，现在就去。我一定可以，我们一定可以。”  
没有什么雷声，雨却轻易落得很大了。就像有的时候，远方传来一声炸雷，而天那么晴，阳光暖融融的，没有风，也没有雨。乔治躺在草地上。太阳的余温已经一点不剩了，雨把他身边的一切都浇得冷飕飕的。泥溅到了乔治的脸上，但他不在意；这样的雨夜没有星空，他也不在意。乔治只是躺着，任凭雨打在脸上、身上，周围的地上、池塘。他是吃过晚饭后离开的，身上没带食物，只有工卡和之前攒下来的那点钱。  
“咱们热豆子，吃晚饭。”  
“我喜欢在豆子上浇番茄酱。”  
“这儿可没有番茄酱。”  
乔治打了个喷嚏。他爬起来，挪到树下坐着。树干表面笼了层湿气，但乔治摸上去是干的，地面也没有池塘边上那么多水。他听着雨打在树叶上的声音，把滴水的衣服脱下来，拧了拧。偶尔有雨被风刮进树下，不过乔治的位置淋不到雨。  
“我只是开个玩笑，乔治，我不想吃番茄酱。就算它摆在我面前，我也不吃。”  
“如果现在有番茄酱，你可以吃一点。”  
“但我一口也不会吃，乔治。我会都留给你吃。你可以在豆子上倒满番茄酱，我一勺也不碰。”  
雨渐渐变得小了，乔治希望它能快点停。他不知道自己为什么不在农场过夜，至少这样有床铺、温暖的火炉，一个不会被雨淋到的地方。但乔治没有回去，只是躺在树下，往农场的位置看了一眼。看不清什么，植被和雨把其他东西变模糊了，只有屋子里的黄色灯光若隐若现。  
“在农场干活的人，是世上最孤独的一群人。他们没有家人，也不属于任何地方。他们在农场干活，手头上攒了点钱就去城里花个精光。还没等你回过神呢，他们又到另一家农场去干个半死了。生活里一点盼头都没有。”  
“然后再讲咱们。”  
“咱们不一样。咱们是有未来的人。咱们还有彼此可以说话，互相关心。咱们不会因为没有地方可去就坐在酒吧里把钱赌个精光。其他那些人坐了牢，在号子里烂掉也没人在乎。咱们不一样。”  
“咱们不一样！为什么？因为……因为我有你来照顾我，你有我来照顾你，这就是为什么。”  
“接着讲啊，乔治！”  
农场的灯灭了。乔治想不通自己离开的原因。他一直是理智的、清醒的，因为莱尼需要他，他得照顾莱尼，不能做出格和冒险的事，没人为他负责，他还得对莱尼负责。雨停了，四周一片静悄悄的，雨雾和泥土的味道混合在一起，浮在空中，挥散不去。没有莱尼，乔治好像轻松了许多；前路未卜，但他的灵魂不再沉重如前了。枪响的那刻，他自己的一部分也随之消散，永远离开了他自己。乔治觉得那既是负担，也是他灵魂的一部分。乌云散去，夜空逐渐显露出星月。乔治走回到池塘边，地面泥泞，他的鞋和裤子上沾满了泥水。他抬头看看星星，觉得心里空落落的。这个缺口要用什么来填补呢？他掬起一捧水，把脸上的泥洗掉了。  
“嗯，听着。莱尼——如果你像以前那样惹上了什么麻烦，我要你直接到这儿来，藏到树丛里。”  
“藏到树丛里。”  
“藏到树丛里，等我来找你。你能记住吗？”  
“当然能，乔治。藏在树丛里，等你来找我。”  
乔治走回树丛。路边的虫子远远地叫着，又在他经过时噤了声。他找了块干燥的地方，枕着胳膊躺到地上。在嘈杂的夏日虫鸣里，乔治的四周空无一物、一片寂静；目之所及，只有他独自一人，默不作声。乔治总觉得莱尼仍在自己身边，但他已经被他亲手杀死了：死亡背后，乔治希望莱尼能到达他们共同期盼过的未来。可死后真的能得到想要的一切吗？如果可以，人们又为什么那么不辞辛劳地活着？他开始希望莱尼没有死，他的枪没有对着莱尼的后脑勺；他开始希望莱尼只是以为被讨厌了，躲到了山里。  
“去他妈的兔子。你唯一能记住的就是兔子。”  
“呃，我可以走掉。我可以到那边的山里去，找个山洞。”  
“哦？那你吃什么？你可没聪明到能自己找东西吃。”  
“我会找到的，乔治。我不用非得吃什么浇了番茄酱的高级东西。我可以躺在阳光下，没人会来伤害我。我如果捡到老鼠，可以留着它。没人会把它抢走。”  
“我挺欺负人的，是吧？”  
“你如果不想要我了，我可以到山里去，找个山洞。我随时都能走。”  
乔治觉得自己应该去山里找那些山洞，挨个看，一个个找，找到里面的莱尼。他得到了莱尼离开后的安宁，但却发现自己永远无法安宁。他想要莱尼永远和他待在一起，而不是离开他，到山洞里度过余生。想到这点就让他手脚发凉，恐惧自己对莱尼犯下的罪行和莱尼对他的报复：孤独终生。他该睡了，明天还要去找那些山洞，他不能放任莱尼一个人过。莱尼需要他，他也需要莱尼。郊狼在远处哀嚎起来，虫鸣蔓延回乔治身边。  
“乔治——你睡着了吗？”  
“没。干吗？”  
“乔治，我们养些不同颜色的兔子吧？”  
“没问题，红的，蓝的，绿的，莱尼。养个几百万只。”  
“毛茸茸的那种，乔治，就像我在萨克拉门托的集市上看见的那种。”  
“好啊，毛茸茸的。”  
“我可是随时都能走，乔治，住到山洞里去。”  
乔治听着周围的声音，脑子里回响起了每一次莱尼叫他的声音，乔治、乔治、乔治，一声叠着一声，不同的语气、不同的速度、不同的情绪。他压抑着尖叫出声的欲望，晃了晃头，试图把那些回忆甩出脑子，可它强迫他不停地想起那些过去：烤豆子、姑娘的裙摆、死老鼠、骡夫、老狗和狗崽、柯利的老婆，一切和莱尼有关的事情——他们共同度过的人生。乔治怒吼着给树来了一拳，指节传来的痛觉让脑子歇息了一会儿；在那个短暂的时刻，他摆脱了自己的回忆，但它们仍阴魂不散。他觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，浑身既冷又热。  
“我又干坏事了。”  
“已经无所谓了。”  
“你会发脾气吗？”  
“发脾气？”  
“就像以前那样，要是没有我——”  
“天啊，你不记得发生了什么，却记得我说过的每一句话。”  
白天干了一天活，乔治应该倒头就睡，但今天他的希普诺斯没有现身。在莱尼的低语和无法停止的回忆间，乔治闭着双眼，辗转反侧，任凭风吹云移，夜仍然是永无止境的夜，睡意始终离他咫尺——到底咫尺，无法触及。哪怕是逼迫自己睡着那样的想法，也能让人反过来更加清醒。乔治放弃了。他坐起来，觉得头嗡嗡地响，带着针扎似的刺痛，四肢沉甸甸的。乔治靠在树干上，盯着东方的天空，直到深蓝褪去，泛起白光。睡不着的时间漫长得短暂，无法入眠，但转眼就能失去夜晚。乔治爬起来，回到池塘边又仔细地洗了把脸。冰冷的积水舒缓了他整夜紧绷着的神经，他觉得好多了：疲倦、乏力，但是清醒。  
“我可以走人的，如果你不要我了，我可以到山上去，随便找个山洞住。”  
“不，我想要你留在我身边。”  
“但我有你，咱们可以彼此照顾，咱们互相在乎。”  
“把帽子摘下来，莱尼。风吹得人很舒服。”  
乔治现在坚信莱尼只是躲了起来。因为莱尼犯了错，以为乔治在生气——但乔治没有生气，他不想让莱尼逃走，他想和他待在一起，他们需要彼此的陪伴。他需要去找到他。乔治的脑海里冒出了克莱拉姨妈，健康、有生气，站得笔直，带着圆圆的眼镜。  
“我原以为有你在，莱尼不会自己跑掉的。也许是我抱了太高的期望，我知道你尽力了，我很担心你们……可我真的不希望他离开你，你愿意去山洞里把他找回来吗？”  
乔治不敢望进她的眼睛，他害怕看到她失望的目光和不满的皱眉。他看向池塘里自己的倒影，裤子上面溅上了泥，帽檐拉得很下，整个人瑟缩着。一只青蛙跳进水里，打散了乔治的倒影。他仍然盯着水面，看波纹把自己打碎重组，迟迟没有恢复原形。他抬头，躲过克莱拉姨妈的目光，望向后面的山，又看回地面。乔治始终不敢直面她，只是垂着头，视线在两个人之间的泥土上逡巡。  
“太太、姨妈——我去山里找他。挨个山洞、挨个山找，我总能和莱尼重聚的，您不用担心，我会找到他的，我一定会。”  
“你已经把他赶走了，还觉得他会愿意跟你回来吗？他已经像之前说过的那样，逃到山上去了，你不可能找得见他，你已经彻底失去他了。”  
“不，克莱拉姨妈，不是这样的，他没有离开我，他只是躲起来了——我们彼此照顾，我们彼此在乎，我们有我们自己的未来。”  
乔治还没说完，就看见克莱拉姨妈消失了，取而代之的是一群兔子，像之前莱尼说的那样的，毛茸茸的、不同颜色的，红的、蓝的、绿的兔子，还有牛、猪、鸡，还有一从丛苜蓿，围着他，抓着他的裤子，盯着他，对他唱歌。  
“畏缩、胆怯的东西，你心里是多么地恐惧，”  
“你看到荒芜而沉寂的田野，凛冬就要来临。”  
“费了那么大劲儿，终究还被赶出去：”  
“你已经被彻底抛弃！”  
“最妙的策划，常常都会落空，”  
“留下的不是预期的乐趣，”  
“而是沉闷苦痛——”  
“预测未来没多大用处：”  
“回眼过去，多么惨淡的光景；”  
“放眼将来，你什么都看不见，”  
“唯有猜疑和恐惧！”  
“那又算什么呢，你得生活，可怜的东西，”  
“可你心里充满了恐惧。”  
乔治在这些生物间寸步难行。他听着那些扭曲了的尖叫和破碎的节奏，脑袋也跟着嗡嗡直响。兔子开始放声大笑，猪和苜蓿一起尖叫着，牛在背后推着乔治。他跪了下来，双手死死捂住耳朵，颤抖着缩成一团。那些活物的声音忽远忽近，飘忽着，在他身边推搡着。乔治始终一言不发，直到他的脑子里只剩下蜂鸣，他抬起头，发现它们已经消失无踪了。乔治已经分不清这一切到底是幻觉还是真的，他只是松了口气，站起身来，往山的方向走。  
“莱尼，听我说，莱尼。”  
“我知道你尽力了，我也知道你搞砸了。”  
“但没关系，都没关系，你有我在，你可以靠着我。”  
“你忘了吗？我们有彼此，我们和其他人不一样。”  
“我们有彼此。”  
“我们注定要一直在一起，莱尼，克莱拉姨妈说过的，你要跟着我，你不要跑开。”  
“我们只剩下彼此，别再从我身边逃离了。”  
“莱尼，过来和我一起，别离开我。”  
“我们彼此照顾，我们彼此在乎。”  
山看起来那么近，路走起来那么远。乔治走到山脚，已经是下午了。他没带吃的，只能喝一些池塘里的水。水不太干净，积了很多灰，死沉沉的。他担心自己也会像莱尼那样肚子不舒服，不过他更怕找不到莱尼。  
“如果我也拉肚子了，莱尼。”  
“我不知道。”  
“我也没办法，我不会死掉的。”  
“住在山洞里你要怎么活下去呢？”  
“你吃什么？”  
“我想象不到，你知道吗。”  
那座山不大，矮矮的，更像一个小丘。乔治在山上转了转，没看到什么山洞，只有红肚子的鸟、山雀和松鼠。他看到一颗树，像是被冬天的积雪压垮了，粗壮的树杈瘫在地上，连带着树干的一部分。即使是夏天，它也没有长出新叶，泛着死气沉沉的灰色。树干上冒出了白绒绒的蘑菇，一丛丛的。乔治不确定它们有没有毒，但看起来是能吃的。他又在山上仔细转了转，一个山洞也没有。太阳快落下去了，天空变了颜色。乔治找了些木柴，点起篝火。下过雨，有的木头仍然是湿的，只冒出烟，黑乎乎的烟。  
“可是这里没有山洞。”  
“你去了我们之前想买的那块地那里吗？”  
“我们钱不够。”  
“这座山上也没有彩色兔子。”  
“也没有死老鼠。”  
莱尼对我说，当时他在往回走，回到他们来的那个地方。他在那之后突然想起了那个慈祥的老妇人，她站在他面前，让他离开那里，往回走，往回走，走到他们来的地方去。莱尼于是往回跑，搭公车，兜里揣着只死老鼠，回到了一开始的地方。他当时不知道为什么乔治和他要离开那里，他很喜欢那个地方。乔治不在他身边，他觉得很不适应，他不知道要怎么在离开乔治后正常生活。但他按着之前乔治说过的，进到农场里，找到一个长得像老板的人，和他说乔治当初说过的话。在他刚开始说时，那个老板就抓着他不放，他说他很害怕，于是挣扎开了。老板什么也没说，只是让他先住在那里，也没让他干活。当天下午，莱尼就被警察带走了，带到一群人之间，白头发的人说了什么，别的人说了什么，再之后，莱尼来到了现在的这里。他问我有没有见过乔治，他一直很想知道乔治去了哪里，他离不开这个地方，他想乔治。  
我不知道莱尼是怎样创造出那样一个寻找他的乔治的，自从乔治被开除后，莱尼就再也没有见过他。我们没人知道乔治怎么样了，但作为莱尼一部分的那个他，后来没有找到莱尼。他说乔治后来往回走，却错过了也在往回走的自己。在莱尼的记忆里，他捂死了一个女孩。那之后，乔治对着他的头开了一枪。但是我知道，莱尼没有杀死那个女孩，他杀死的是农场主，因为他开除了乔治。这听起来有点混乱，但莱尼在脑子里创造了一个全然不同的东西，一个最终没有找到莱尼，在疯人院里度过了余生的乔治。  
有人认为莱尼是在用这样的方式回避现实，即他杀人后不得不在疯人院老死的状况，也有人说这只是创伤后压力症候群，众说纷纭。但我认为，无论是凭空捏造的疯子乔治，还是现实中离开了莱尼的他，都始终是比莱尼更清醒的。在莱尼的捏造下，乔治杀了莱尼，他没发给他一直期待着的美好未来，只能让他免于继续受苦。乔治的离开是带着雷尼一起的，他不可能把他忘记，因此雷尼也就始终与乔治一起活着，阴魂不散，总有一天，乔治会被这样的状况送进疯人院。但现实呢，仅仅是乔治被开除，雷尼杀了农场主，在疯人院度过余生。他们两个人就好像永远离不开彼此，永远会在心中留有对方的一席之地，自幼如此，就好像他们是同一个人不可分割的两个部分。这成为了他们无法独自前行的原因：  
——总是在挣扎，总是在倒行，总是在退化。  
人的命运，鼠的命运。


End file.
